sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Jordan Redfield
Name: Jordan Redfield Gender: Male Age: Eighteen 18 Grade: Senior 12th School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: Swimming, surfing, wakeboarding, volleyball, jet skiing, guitar Appearance: Standing at 6'0" and weighing somewhere around 185 pounds, Jordan is a fairly average looking guy. His sandy blondish-brown hair is always, without exception, gelled up and styled into a fohawk. If anyone ever caught him with his hair unstyled, it would hang down in the beginnings of curls -- something Jordan truly detests about it. His eyebrows aren't too thick or bulky and don't really stand out. Perhaps the most standoutish feature on Jordan's face are his eyes. They're a bright blue color with just a hint of green mixed in -- not enough to qualify them as hazel but enough to make them stand out. Many of his friends (the female kind, of course) tell him they're pretty. Other than his eyes, Jordan doesn't stand out too much in appearance. His nose and lips are average looking and he's got a small goatee on his chin. He's a well-built young man from having participated in many athletics, and overall, he's got a fairly nice looking physique. His skin's a tan color from spending so much time out in the sun, and he's built like a typical athlete. Jordan kept it casual on the day of the school trip, wearing a dark blue collared polo (boasting A.E.'s eagle, of course), with a white tanktop underneath. He also sported a pair of ripped and worn out jeans and a pair of name-brand dark blue and red tennis shoes. As always, he wore a thin silver chain necklace with a small silver and onyx cross pendant on his neck as well. He's had the pendant for years and never seems to go a day without it. Biography: Jordan's parents' names are Cliff (short for Clifford) and Kristine Redfield, and he's got an older brother named Clint, age 22. Of course, those facts are somewhat irrelevant considering the fact that his family now lives in Los Angeles and he rarely sees them. When Jordan was little, Cliff and Kristine lived in Highland Beach. However, two years ago, Cliff landed a huge promotion at the corporation he worked at. This was great news for the family, and their income increased dramatically. Unfortunately, this promotion also required the Redfields to move to the company's base of operations in Los Angeles. Clint, who had already graduated and was planning on attending college in L.A. anyway was glad to hear the news that his parents would be moving there. Jordan, however, was not. Jordan was in the process of ending his sophomore year at SHS at the time and had no desire to leave his friends and school behind. And so, in an effort to stay in Highland Beach, Jordan came up with an idea. A few days later, he called his cousin Josh (two years Jordan's elder) and proposed that the two move into an apartment together. Josh was, of course, all for the idea, seeing as it would get him out of his parents house. It took quite a bit of convincing on Jordan's part, but believing their son to be a responsible young man, his parents reluctantly agreed. A few parental consent forms later , Jordan and Josh were out on their own, enjoying the bachelor life. Well, not really. Both worked part-time jobs in addition to going to school (college in Josh's case). Of course, their parents helped out with the rent and bills (really, it's the only way they were able to stay afloat at all), which helped the boys out tremendously. Both boys spent most of their free time jamming together on guitar, playing video games, or hanging out at the beach. Josh had friends over to drink occassionally, but Jordan always seemed to steer away from the stuff, leading a pretty straight-edge lifestyle for the most part. Jordan's popular with many of the women around Southridge High School, but not for the reason one might imagine at first glance. Somehow, by some turn of fate, Jordan isn't known around Southridge as being a ladies man. Instead, he's become more well known as being the ladies' best friend. It's not because he's gay. In fact, nothing could be farther from the truth. Actually, it's purely Jordan's personality that has placed him in the not-so-coveted (for a man, at least) best friend role for many of Southridge's girls. Jordan's a laid-back and friendly guy. He's easy-going and pretty care-free, and, as you may have guessed, he's a good listener. He's got a sense of loyalty to his friends and he's always there for them. So much so, in fact, that he's been called many a time by various friends (classically of the female variety) to come pick them up at three in the morning after they've had a little too much to drink or a huge fight with the boyfriend. Of course, he does all this without a hitch and with nothing but a smile. Of course, like most every teenage guys, Jordan succumbed to temptation once in a while. During the beginning of his junior year, he became fast friends with a cashier at his workplace named Alexis (though everybody called her Alex). Jordan fell for Alex, and hard. She began coming over to the apartment a lot, hanging out with the boys and playing video games. She even spent the night over there a few times, one of the boys usually offering up their beds and sleeping on the couch instead. One night though, while Josh was out with friends, things went a bit too far between Jordan and Alex and ended with them sleeping together. The day after that was the first time Jordan was treated to the now familiar, "You're a great guy, but I can't see you as more than a friend" speech. Things between Jordan and Alex went south fast after that, with Alex playing off the entire incident like it was no big deal. The friendship quickly fell out between the two, with Jordan starting to feel awkward around Alex, and eventually, they stopped hanging out altogether. From that incident onward, Jordan's luck with girls seemed nonexistent. Of course, that didn't change his overall personality. He remained the same caring, respectful individual he always had been, which inevitably helped sink him further into the "just friends" rut he'd fallen into. This far into high school, he doesn't mind so much. In fact, overall, he seems pretty content with being "just a friend" to most of the women he meets. Every once in a while he gets a little bummed out about it, but it never seems to phase him for too long. He's a caring and thoughtful person whose always there for his friends, and he's played the shoulder-to-cry-on more times than even he can count. Jordan was definitely looking forward to the senior trip and the end of senior year. After high school, he'd planned on continuing to live with his cousin in their apartment and attending the local college. Of course, none of that seems very likely now... Advantages: The most prominent advantage Jordan might have in the game is his relaxed personality and nice-guy disposition. He wouldn't have much of a problem gaining allies if he chose to go that route, and more than a few of his friends would probably say they could trust him with their lives. In terms of physicality, Jordan's in pretty decent shape, but not the strongest or fastest student of the group. Disadvantages: After playing the "rock" for his friends for so long, Jordan might find it more than a little difficult to put himself first in the SOTF ACT, but in a game like this, thinking about others before yourself can get you killed quite early on. Besides all that, even the nicest of people can only be put under so much stress before they snap completely. Designated Number: Male Student No 62 The above biography is as written by Megami. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Hunting Knife Conclusion: B62 draws a great many parallels to a former SOTF contestant that many of us are quite familiar with. B77 was very similar prior to his experience here in SOTF, and if this boy is at all similar, his chances might be good. That also means that I'll probably despise him, and cross my fingers to see his name on every death list until the game's over. This one'll probably look for his friends, like they all do... Game Evaluations Kills: 'Julia Lauper, Mark Tavarian, Reneé Valenti '''Killed by: 'Lenny Priestly '''Collected Weapons: Hunting Knife (issued) Allies: Enemies: Mid-Game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: *''"Excuse me, Lenny? What do you mean, by 'deserving another day to live'? OF COURSE I DO! ...And not only me. So did Shameeca. And Keiji. And Anna. Both Vaan and Kateridge. And all the other students. They all deserved to live another day. WE ALL deserved to live another day. We weren't soldiers. We weren't bad guys. None of us deserved to die. We were just ordinary kids, with dreams and goals for our future. And now? There aren’t more than 30 of us alive. And that's mostly because of IDIOTS LIKE YOU!"'' Other/Trivia Coming soon... Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Jordan, in chronological order. V3: *Paint it Red *The Coming Storm *The Taste of Blood *Weird Fishes *Guns For Show, Knives For a Pro *Journey Through Pressure *All Down Hill From Here Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Jordan Redfield. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students